


Dream For Me

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Servant, Mountains, Secret Relationship, Servant Harry, Servants, Service, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: This fic is set immediately afterShall I Stayby Darkravenwrote, and details exactly why Draco was so drunk earlier that night.





	Dream For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkravenwrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shall I Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999656) by [Darkravenwrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote). 



> I really enjoyed your story, darkravenwrote, and I tried to keep this as much in tune as possible with yours, so I really hope you like it! Many thanks to my beta, A.

It's wrong, and Draco knows it's wrong, but he can't help the way he feels. He looks forward to their holidays in the chalet, much more than he should, but really only because he gets to see Harry. Truth be told, he hates the cold, and he hates skiing even more, but it's a family tradition and there's no getting out of it.

Until Harry began working in the chalets, Draco had dreaded the visits. His parents usually tried to set him up with some well-to-do Swiss witch, hoping they might catch his attention more than the witches they tried to marry him off to at home, but he blanked them all.

One day, his parents would have enough of his games and force him into a marriage, but that day was not today. Some would say he'd be better off choosing his own bride from his parents pickings, but as far as Draco was concerned, they were all the same. He had eyes only for Harry, and though he was sure his mother suspected something, he reckoned he was safe because she'd never want to jeopardise their social standing with a scandal.

Lucius, however, could never know. Draco might be his only heir, but Draco was sure his father would disown him if he ever found out the activities he really got up to on their chalet visits. Draco and Harry were discreet, though, so there was slim chance of him ever knowing. The only reason his mother had cottoned on was because she was so nosy. With few things going on in her own life, she had to distract herself in Draco's, much to his displeasure.

Earlier that night, though, Draco had been given the news that he'd yet again been set up. Some witch by the name of Carina Karlsson was coming to dinner tomorrow night, and they were hosting her. It meant Harry would be waiting on them, and if she was like any of the other witches he was set up with, she would be all over him like a rash.

Harry usually managed to compose himself, but he did have a fiery temper on him when something riled him, and Draco really hoped he would be okay serving them in such a situation. As soon as he'd heard, he'd tried to get Harry the night off, but Lucius had refused, saying Harry was the best server they had.

So to try and block it all out, Draco had done what he usually did, and got drunk. In the early hours, he'd slipped into Harry's bed and they'd managed to fall asleep together, but of course, he never got a full night's uninterrupted sleep when he'd been drinking, so now, he was lying there listening to Harry's soft breathing beside him.

In a couple of hours he knew he'd have to slip off up to his own bed, as the servants always got up before his family, but for now, being cuddled up to Harry was just what he needed. He always felt calmer in Harry's embrace; like the world couldn't touch him, or them as a couple. He thought of all the things they could do if they weren't Master and servant, and the life they could have if his parents and the wizarding world weren't so prejudiced, but eventually, those dreams had to end.

Draco had to come crashing back to the real world and put in a plan of action about Carina. He'd decided to inform Harry of her presence beforehand, as her turning up and flirting with him would be rather cruel for Harry to have to witness with no prior warning. He had to be sensitive about the matter, though. He didn't want to fire Harry up and cause him to do something that might get him beaten by his father after she'd gone.

There were two previous occasions Draco could recall where he'd had to tend to Harry's wounds after a particularly brutal whipping for what Draco deemed a minor infraction, but as far as Lucius was concerned, you had to punish severely for the lesser crimes in order to stop the major ones occurring. Ruling by fear was Lucius' way, but that had never seemed right to Draco.

As Draco went through all the ways he could mention Carina to Harry, he glanced at the clock on the wall that was highlighted by the moon, and realised it was nearly five o'clock. Mentally sighing, he untangled himself from Harry and smiled as he heard his lover stir in his sleep. The servants would be getting up in half an hour or so, and it wouldn't do for them to learn of their relationship, so Draco quietly slipped on his clothes and headed back up to his warm and cosy suite.

Hoping to get a couple more hours sleep, Draco undressed once more and slipped into his own bed. It was much larger and a lot more comfortable, but it was missing Harry's body heat. Nevertheless, with the realisation that he'd need as much sleep as he could in order to correctly manage the situation between Harry and Carina, he closed his eyes and attempted to count Hippogriffs.

*

"Rise and shine!" A chirpy voice said loudly as the drapes were thrown open and the winter sun beamed into Draco's sleepy eyes, blinding him. He growled and pulled the duvet over his head, knowing full well Harry was taking great satisfaction in his discomfort. After all, he'd had several hours more sleep than Harry was able, and in the time he'd been sleeping, Harry had probably already been working harder than Draco would all day, all week even. "Come on, lazy arse, get up. It's nearly midday."

Draco popped his head above the duvet and quirked an eyebrow. Harry was stood with his arms folded and foot tapping, a bemused look upon his face. It was clear he was not going anywhere until Draco was up and about. "Fine!" Draco groaned, throwing the duvet away and putting on his slippers. "I'm up. I'm awake. You can piss off now. It's far too early to be this chirpy."

"You say that every morning, or should I say, every afternoon? Since it is now, one minute past the _middle of the day_."

"Smart arse," Draco muttered. "Look, since you're clearly not going anywhere, there's something I need to talk to you about." He patted the end of the bed. "Sit down."

"Oh? Did I do something wrong, sir?" Harry looked worried now, so Draco was quick to reassure him.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Draco frowned and chose his words carefully. "My parents have set me up again, only this time, they're hosting her. Here. Tonight. In the chalet. So you'll be..."

"...waiting on her," Harry finished. "I see."

"She's called Carina. Carina Karlsson." Draco bit his lip. "These girls... they're very forward. They like to flirt, and it's expected of me to flirt back, somewhat. I need to keep them happy, even if I'm not interested. And I'm not, by the way. Just so you know. Whatever you see happening between us, you've no need to worry. It's just for show, just to keep my parents happy."

"Right." Harry doesn't seem entirely convinced, but he's always been a little jealous. 

"You've got to promise me that you'll keep your cool, Harry. It's very important." He takes Harry's hand in his and strokes it gently. "I don't want to be tending to any wounds tonight. Any behaviour out of the ordinary and my father _will_ come down hard on you. He wants to make a good impression on the Karlssons, so it's important you do nothing to show him up. You must be the perfect servant."

Harry nods, acknowledging what Draco's said. "I will, sir. I'll do it for you, for us. Then tonight, maybe we can...?"

Draco smiles and takes Harry's face in his, planting a kiss on his naturally cherry red lips. "Of course. I'll look forward to it all day."

*

The evening was going well; better than Draco had expected. Harry had taken his words to heart, and he really was being the perfect servant. He was so professional towards Draco that Draco even wondered if Harry had any affection for him at all, but he only had to remember their many passion filled nights to realise that wasn't true.

Carina was a nice girl, better than many of the others Draco had been forced to date, but he still wasn't interested in her romantically. She was beautiful: long blonde hair, striking blue eyes, just an inch under his height. They would make the picture perfect couple, as his parents kept telling him. Draco knew it must be hard for Harry to have to listen to all this, and even harder for him to witness Carina's caresses on his leg, or the gentle touches of his hand as he reached for his glass.

It wouldn't be polite to shake her off, so Draco let it happen. He tried to catch Harry's eye when it did, but Harry's eyes remained fixed on whatever it was he was doing at the time. In fact, he hardly looked Draco in the eyes at all.

When the meal finished, his parents suggested they retire to the lounge for a nightcap, and instructed Harry to organise one. Harry dutifully obeyed, just missing Carina grabbing Draco's hand as they walked into the next room. 

She led him over to the loveseat, where when they sat down, she proceeded to get as close to him as physically possible. Any closer and she'd be sitting on his knee. A little uncomfortable, Draco tried to shift closer to the edge, but she just moved forward with him and closed the gap. 

"You're very handsome, you know," she said, stroking his hair.

"Thanks." Carina looked at him expectantly, so he realised he should probably pay her a compliment too. "You're very beautiful."

Carina beamed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Harry chose that moment to enter with the drinks. Per custom, he served Draco's parents first, then came over to Draco and Carina.

"Here you are, sir." Though Harry's voice was very professional, there was a little croak in there that only Draco caught, telling him Harry was having a hard time keeping composure. He tried to reassure Harry with his eyes as he took the drink, but again, Harry was avoiding him and staring straight at the drinks. "Miss."

Carina shook her head and refused the offered drink. "Not for me."

Harry nodded and went to stand in the corner until he was next needed, but Draco stopped him. "Potter." Harry turned around, this time meeting Draco's gaze for the first time all night. "We don't need you anymore, we'll be going up soon. Call it a night."

Draco could see the relief in Harry's eyes just before he bowed and swifty exited. Draco's father eyed Draco oddly, but Draco just shrugged it off. "He was getting in the way," Draco explained. "Ruining the mood." This, his father seemed to understand.

Wanting the night to end quickly, Draco drank his first drink rather fast, and was about to get up to make his excuses when his father practically strong-armed a second into his hand. Having no choice, for it would not do to refuse his father, particularly in Carina's presence, Draco took the drink.

Forty-five minutes passed, and finally, Draco could stand Carina's inane mumblings no longer. Before his father could give him yet another drink, Draco kissed Carina on the cheek and stood.

"I'm very tired, Carina, I really must go to bed. It was lovely meeting you. When you're ready to go, I'm sure my father will accompany you to the Floo."

"Oh, must you go?" Carina pleaded, holding onto his hand.

"I'm afraid so. Mother, father, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco," his mother said, a little tersely. 

Although he wanted to run out of the room and never return, Draco calmly walked out. Once out of sight, he headed down to the temporary staff quarters where he hoped Harry would be. Sure enough, there he was, curled up on his bed and shaking a little due to the cold.

Draco undressed to his underpants, cast a warming charm, slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him warm.

"Draco?" Harry stirred, looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Ssh, go back to sleep. Dream for me."

"I love you, Draco," Harry said quietly.

"I love you too, Harry."

Since the rest of the staff had already gone to bed, Draco knew they wouldn't be disturbed tonight, so he was content enough to sleep with Harry wrapped up in his arms as though they were a genuine couple and there was nothing wrong with the world.

Ultimately, that wasn't true, but Draco could dream that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160623670219/remix-for-darkravenwrote-dream-for-me-author) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160733183391/in-a-couple-of-hours-he-knew-hed-have-to-slip-off) have been cross-posted to tumblr. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
